There are numerous transformer structures that pursue higher power densities and are implemented by integrated structures. Some examples are as disclosed by Taiwan Patent Nos. I324351 and I359429.
However, the above patents focus on only higher power densities and have not taken into account current withstand capabilities of the transformer structures, such that these patents cannot be effectively applied to common high-power operating conditions.
Further, because the above transformer structures have not taken into account the current withstand capabilities of transformers, temperature rise is quite significant during the implementation of the transformers, resulting in lowered efficiency of the transformers. In addition, if an external heat dissipation device is needed for heat dissipation, the goal of the expected high-power density of the transformer structures may be drastically compromised.